duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Regulation
Regulation are the rules surrounding the contents of your deck for a tournament event. It is also referred to as a format. Details In Duel Masters, all cards released are allowed to be used in deck construction (with the exception of cards on the Hall of Fame). However, various tournaments with different rulesets can also be held. The Hall of Fame is intended to diversify the decks participating in the tournament metagame. In events where special regulations have also been held, Winner Awards are given for participation. Due to irregular regulations for deck construction set up time, there is commonly less participants than normal regulation tournaments. The Winner Promo is used to help offset this. List of Formats Block Constructed *After Generate League **The first regulation format which uses cards from Reincarnation Saga, it was unfortunately mostly occupied by Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon decks instead of achieving the "Limited Cardpool" challenge. *Psychic Shock limited　(Limited to the Psychic Shock block.) **You can only use cards with the mark in this regulation. *Episode 1 limited (Limited to the Episode 1 block.) **You can only use cards with the mark in this regulation. *Episode 2 limited (Limited to the Episode 2 block.) **You can only use cards with the mark in this regulation. *Episode 3 limited (Limited to the Episode 3 block.) **You can only use cards with the mark in this regulation. *Episode 1,2,3 limited finals (Limited to the Episode 1, 2 and 3 blocks.) **You can only use cards with the , and mark in this regulation. *Dragon Saga limited (Limited to the Dragon Saga block.) **You can only use cards with the mark in this regulation. *Revolution limited (Limited to the Revolution block.) **You can only use cards with the mark in this regulation. *Revolution Final limited (Limited to the Revolution Final block.) **You can only use cards with the mark in this regulation. *Duel Masters limited (Limited to the Duel Masters block.) **You can only use cards with the mark in this regulation. 2 Block Constructed *Like the above formats, only 2 blocks of Block marks may be used. Special Restriction *Hall of Fame Zero Duel **Hall of Fame isn't used in this regulation, allowing players to run insane amounts of cheat-level strategies that would be impossible in a regular format. *10 Races Deck Battle **The player must have at least 15 copies of creatures that have one of these races in his deck; Angel Command, Guardian, Cyber Lord, Ghost, Zombie Dragon, Fire Dragons, Human, Giant, Dreammate and Beast Folk. *Mega Deck Duel 7 **The player can have 70 cards in his deck and all of them must be cards with different names. The duel starts with 7 shields and 7 cards in hand. *Zero Civilization King Finals **The player have at least 10 Zero Civilization cards in his deck. *Monocolored Tournament **All of the contents in a players deck, including the Hyperspatial Zone can only consist of 1 civilization. Sealed *Limit 10 **The player purchases 10 sealed Booster Packs and duels with the cards in it. Available in Sengoku Saga. *Tokkyu 8 **The player purchases 8 sealed Booster Packs and duels with the cards with it. *Booster Draft **The generic term used in Sealed draft tournaments. Prebuilt Decks *Super Deck Zero Duel **The player can only replace up to 10 cards from DMC-36 to DMC-40. *Start Deck Champion Finals **The player can only replace up to 10 cards from DMD-21 Due-ma Start Deck: Invincible Fire Civilization, DMD-22 Due-ma Start Deck: Destroyer Darkness Civilization and DMD-23 Due-ma Start Deck: Miracle Bringer Light Civilization. Category:Tournaments